


镜像

by summerroad7



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, 娱乐性药品出现, 慢节奏恋爱, 朋友变情人, 现实向衍生, 许多性张力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: Miles陷入了低谷。Alex搬去LA之后，在伦敦的生活突然变得了无滋味。当Alex邀请他去美国过夏天的时候，Miles连忙抓住这次机会与他重聚，同时也想稍憩几日。然而，漂洋过海之后，Miles发现他最好的朋友正享受着做摇滚明星的滋味，而与此同时，他开始发现自己对Alex的感情远比他从前想象的更复杂……原作：The Mirror's Image作者：@Elorianna
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	镜像

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror's Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548854) by [Elorianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorianna/pseuds/Elorianna). 



> Sorry this is long overdue! My life's back on track and now I can finally begin to translate this wonderful fic.  
> Thank you @Elorianna for writing this story. During translation it makes me smile every three lines x 
> 
> 希望有缘看到的朋友们食用愉快！请务必给原作者点心留言！

第一章

When we walked the streets together

All the faces seemed to smile back

\- The Last Shadow Puppets

“嗨，我是Alex，你叫什么名字？”

男孩身形瘦小，一头乱糟糟的棕色卷发垂在耳侧，他看着Miles，腼腆地笑了，Miles发现自己回以一个微笑。这就是一切的开端。

***

最早那会儿，有些人会说他和Alex相像得有些吓人了——不仅指他们的外表，也包括他们的喜好。他们热爱同类型的音乐，喜欢一样的乐队，而且还拥有如出一辙的傻乎乎的幽默感。有时候，Miles看着他感觉就像在照镜子。

他们也有差别，当然了。Alex一直是两人中更内向的那个。他最高兴的时候就是留在家里，坐在餐桌前，嘴里咬着圆珠笔杆，面前摆张写到一半的歌词。而Miles最自在的时候是在舞台上，身处注意力的焦点，挥舞着他的吉他，冲麦克风大吼大叫。

他们设法找到了某个中间点。当Miles在Alex身边的时候，他尖锐的棱角仿佛变得柔软了，而与之对应的，只要和Miles在一起，Alex似乎总会走出他的舒适圈。他变得更有自信，更加活泼。

他们也说不清在对方的陪伴下度过了多少时间。Miles从未这么长时间地和别人黏在一起却还不感到厌烦，但Alex不是别人。Miles和他永远呆不腻。巡演期间，他们会拿着吉他消失在后台，找到一个僻静的角落坐下来一起弹琴，趁着乐队成员还没找过来，他们竭尽所能地挤出时间来和对方呆在一块儿。

没过多久，他们就开始商量着做一张他们自己的专辑了，Alex提议说要暂时地扔下他们各自的乐队，这样他们俩就能在组队了，这让Miles很高兴。他们在法国度过了紧张的两周，录专辑，几乎寸步不离录音室。傍晚时分，他们喝大堆的红酒，熬夜聊天到很晚。那两周时间永远地印在了Miles的记忆中，就像那些个你怎么也忘不了的歌曲似的。和Alex一起写歌，那真是……那感觉就像是他们一起结构了这个世界，然后用一种全新的——更好的方式重塑它。

而那之后？Alex重新拾起了北极猴乐队，当然啦。Miles一直知道他会回去的，那无可避免。但当Miles单飞起步时，Alex陪在他的身边——支持他，和他一起创作——尽管北猴变得炙手可热，越发出名，但他和Alex的友谊牢不可破。在他们俩之间存在某种联系，随着时间的流逝，只会变得愈加牢固，无论名声或虚荣都无法撼动。无论世事如何变迁，他们永远只是Alex和Miles。

再然后，一年春天，距离他们初次见面的那个夜晚约莫七年之后，Alex搬去了LA。

他把Miles抛下了。

***

Miles 独自坐在餐桌旁，啜饮着一杯黑咖啡，出神地看着窗外。现在明明是八月，天气却更像是十一月。典型的英国夏天，雨有节奏地在窗玻璃上奏响，城市上空悬着沉重巨大的云层。没有什么比下雨天的伦敦更令人感到压抑的了。

Alex已经搬走了差不多五个月，在这段时间里，Miles只偶尔才能见到他。有几次Alex回来看他，他们俩像平常那样泡在一起——不知怎么的，好像有什么东西不一样了。Miles不喜欢现在自己不能在想要的时候就随时地拿起电话打给Alex，就因为那愚蠢的时差。他不能在周五晚上溜达到Alex的公寓去见见他、或者一起喝上几杯啤酒。从前他每隔一天就能看到自己最好的朋友，突然之间，现在偶尔甚至好几周都和对方说不上话，他需要点时间才能适应。

至少Miles是这么告诉他自己的，就在Alex刚走的那几星期里，如今五个月过去了，他也不知道还能有什么别的借口。Alex不在身边，按理说不应该让他如此困扰。不管怎么说，他又不是没有别的朋友，而且他还成天忙着写新专辑，不然就是在当地演出。苍天在上，他可是住在伦敦，每天都被这座城市的生气、热闹和兴奋所包围。他应该尽情享受甜美的生活才是。

这甚至都不是Alex第一次离开他，去往另一片大陆。他们发完专辑之后，Alex搬去纽约住过几年。但那次，当然了，他又回家来了。对此Miles有种预感，所以分别也就没有那么难以忍受。最近的这次搬家却不同。Miles打心里觉得这一次Alex将一去不复返。伦敦和LA之间的距离莫名其妙地显得很远，比从伦敦到纽约远得多。Alex似乎身处千里之外、遥不可及的地方。

Miles四下打量着自己的公寓。到处都乱糟糟的。沙发旁堆着的一叠叠唱片与各种音箱、吉他和其他音乐用具挤在一起；好几双运动鞋被他踢掉之后便随意地散落四处；随处可见的披头士海报几乎把墙面尽数遮住。通常情况下，看着他的英雄们会让他开心起来，但今天列侬和麦卡特尼同他四目相对，眼睛里似乎有古怪的忧伤。

老天爷，他这是怎么了？他很喜欢自己的公寓，一直把它当作家来看待。尽管乱七八糟，这间屋子舒适非常，每晚热情地迎接他归来，他总是很高兴回家来着。然而此时此刻，阴沉灰暗的光线从屋外淌进来，这间公寓就显得乏味而空荡。Miles叹了口气。都怪这该死的天气。难过他内心觉得真他妈的凄惨无比。

他的手机震动起来，在餐桌上发出尖锐的嗡响，他惊得跳了起来。一看见电话是Alex打来的，他的心脏立刻又小小地抽动了一下。 _说曹操曹操就到。_ 他拿起手机，放在耳边。

“喂？”

“嗨Miles！”熟悉的声音传过来，“就想给你打个电话。你最近在做什么？”

Miles的心往下沉了几分。他的挚友听上去兴高采烈。毫无疑问，Alex正在LA快活逍遥，没他也一样。

“说老实话，伙计，没什么特别的，” Miles说。“天气差得要死。你呢？”

“伙计，这儿的天气好极了，”Alex回答。“从不下雨。我是说，就，一点儿雨都没有。每天排练结束我们几乎都会去海滩，或者搞烧烤什么的。”

“哇哦。听起来爽极了，朋友。”Miles 说。他试图让自己听上去高兴点儿，但电话那头的沉默显示他彻底地失败了。

“Miles，”Alex说。“你没出什么事，对吧？”

“嗯，当然了，好家伙。”Miles说。“你知道我的。”

又是一阵短暂的沉默，然后Alex开口：“嘿，你干嘛不到我这儿来？”

Miles皱起眉头。“什么意思？”

“我是说，”Alex说，“不如你到这儿来看我们吧？我领你瞧瞧我的新住处，带你到处转转。你还可以到录音室来。”

Miles犹豫不决。“我不知道，伙计。我是说，我知道你很忙。我不想碍事——”

“别犯傻了，”Alex打断他。“我想见你。来吧，我们已经好久都没好好呆在一起过了。”

Miles能感觉到自己的嘴角往上扬。Alex声音中的暖意说明Alex是真的很想见他。谁知道呢，说不定去一趟LA确实对他有好处。或许这趟旅行能让他摆脱这古怪的低谷——换换环境之类的。

“好，那行，”Miles说。“我等这周有空就来买机票。”

“把这该死的电话挂了，现在就买。”Alex说。

Miles大笑。“好吧，好吧，如果你这么迫不及待的话。”

“我急得很。”对面如是回答。Miles摇摇头，仍然微笑着。Alex有时真是个厚颜无耻的调情高手，不过这都是为了好玩儿。

“好吧，我现在就买。”Miles说。“过几天见。”

“等不及见你了，伙计。”Alex说，然后把电话挂了。

Miles打开电脑，怎么也无法把脸上的傻笑收起来。现在想想，这正是他需要的——假期和阳光。几周就好。他就能理清头脑，立刻重新变回那个乐天派。他买了能找的最早那趟从伦敦到LA的往返机票，仍然面带微笑。


End file.
